The Old You
by xTexasgalx
Summary: Miley changes to get Lilly to notice her. Liley! Oneshot


**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Emily recently called Miley "gorgeous" in a recent interview (video evidence) and Miley likewise has gushed in a magazine how close she and Emily are. If I owned the show I'd make them see what's right in front of them, but since Hannah Montana isn't mine we'll have to settle for these subtle hints. **

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Taking an unfamiliar path, Miley looked left to right, wondering if she had the right place. It _looked_ the sort of area it'd be in but looks (more often than not) could be downright deceiving. Not having been on this side of the outlet mall before, she was as good as lost down these winding streets, especially with no guidance or advice. Being Hannah Montana had left her with a sense of ice chill at finding herself fully alone.

Sighing, she scanned the street and her eyes locked on a small store near the end, hope rising in her chest as she found it. She didn't like feeling exposed, even though there was nothing to fear, so she hurried down the sidewalk, making herself look inconspicuous as though she were executing some master plan. Quickly glancing around her one last time, she winced as she read the name of the store and hesitantly opened the door, the handle twisted into the shape of a skateboard. Upon entering the first thing she heard was loud music and a person laughing,; she instinctively paused right by the door as it clanged shut. Gathering her courage, she took a deep breath and told herself once again this was for Lilly. It was all for Lilly.

Over the counter a girl wearing long blue and black extensions in her auburn hair, an eyebrow ring and prominent dark make-up, noisily popped her pink gum and reluctantly dragged her eyes away from her magazine to look at the new customer.

Miley shuddered and took a hasty step back as a boy wearing pants so baggy they were halfway down his butt skillfully rollerbladed past with his green hair gelled into a tall (impressive) Mohawk, carrying a new order of shoe boxes.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked with a tired and bored voice to match her dull expression. As she leaned back to stretch, her name tag revealed she was called Misty. When she looked back at Miley she wore a perplexed frown as if wondering what a girl like her could possibly be doing in a store like this.

Raising her voice over the music, Miley bravely walked over and said, "I'm just looking."

"Sure." Misty shrugged and flipped the page of her magazine with the tip of her thumb, ignoring her after she had offered her required custom. Not quite sure where to start, Miley made sure she stayed away from the side of the store that was selling boys clothes and headed to a section that looked close enough to be girls clothing.

This wasn't so bad. She hadn't been branded an unwanted customer so far, so she must have blended in better than she'd thought she would. In passing, Lilly previously mentioned this little store was her favorite, meaning Miley, in her latest inspiration to grab Lilly's attention, decided to take drastic measures and change her look to try and get Lilly to notice her. It seemed like a long shot but maybe if she dressed a little more skater-ish Lilly would look at her like the boys looked at her. Hard to believe but she had a serious crush on her blonde haired best friend and she was running out of ideas to try and tell her how she felt, this being the latest of her crazy schemes. Blurting it out of the blue was Miley's new phobia; she just couldn't bring herself to say those few little words. After she gathered some edgy confidence with her new style she was hoping natural behavior would come along with it.

Hoping …

Grabbing some pants and shirts, Miley gave them the once over with a slight wince and headed toward the dressing room (sidestepping some skateboard), all the while replaying in her head exactly how much she wanted her best friend and what lengths she was prepared to go for her.

No one said falling in love was easy.

"What did you buy?" Jackson predictably interrogated as she piled her many shopping bags into the back of his car. Turning around in the driver's seat, he tried to peek in them while she buckled herself in and checked her flawless hair in the mirror before rolling her eyes. "Are those bags from that skater store Lilly is always pledging her devotion to?"

"Jackson." She laid a hand on his arm sweetly. "Stop being a nosy Hillbilly and drive me back home. You're a chauffeur boy, not some special agent."

"Sorry sis," he snorted sarcastically, checking the non existent traffic. With an unhealthy bang the ignition flickered into life and both Jackson and Miley looked at each other uncomfortably.

Looking out of the window as if expecting to see something, Miley crossed herself in a prayer and clung onto dashboard. "If I don't make it back home alive-"

"Don't be such a drama queen," Jackson told her and pulled out from the sidewalk, still looking through the windscreen for signs of smoke or some part of his car that had fallen apart. After pulling on the gear stick, he put his foot down on the pedal and the car gave a shaky start before launching into unsteady life down the street, Jackson complimenting it lovingly and pointing his finger condescendingly at his younger sister for calling it a heap of junk.

"Hey daddy!" Miley shouted as she barged through the door with Jackson hauling along her bags, grumbling under his breath about being treated like an unappreciated slave. "Stop whining Jackson, I gave you five bucks." She patted him on the head fondly before he collapsed on the couch, breathless and wheezing.

"Hey baby girl," Robbie Ray smiled warmly as he jogged in from the deck, but then paused when he saw the state of Jackson on the couch. Folding his arms, he asked, "Do I even want to know?"

"What!? I paid him five bucks!" Miley threw her hands in the air melodramatically and gathered all of her belongings, carrying them up the stairs with ease as Robbie Ray observed his son with a shake of the head.

As she dumped all of her new things on the bed, Miley smiled with satisfaction as she rifled through some of the things she had bought. Hopefully Lilly would like them; that _were _the whole point of her shopping spree. It was a long shot but maybe she'd feel attracted to Miley this way. Or maybe Miley was some lovesick teenager on the end of her tether. Whichever it was, she had approximately an hour to get changed before Lilly came over for her annual entrance.

Once she'd done she admired her new clothes in the full length mirror in the Hannah closet. Surprisingly it suited her a lot better than she initially thought. A hint of pride swelled up her chest at the thought of Lilly's angel-carved face when she got a load of Miley in her baggy black combat pants with the numerous pockets, held up by a stud encrusted belt. Sneakers occupied her feet and a tight midriff shirt showing some of her tan, taut stomach covered her top half, her look complete with a wristband and a necklace. After twirling and stopping at every angle self consciously, she pulled up her pants that were dangerously slipping even with the belt and pulled down her revealing shirt that accentuated her curves.

Her dad's yell told her Lilly had arrived and with a rapidly beating heart and clenching stomach she bounded downstairs after wishing for some unknown courage to help her through this. As she entered the first thing she saw was Lilly checking her reflection in a mirror by the door, fixing her hair. Puzzled, Miley watched her. When did Lilly care about looks? Meanwhile, her heart fluttered and her hands trembled with being in close proximity of her secret crush, almost making her appearance by gulping.

Before she could utter a shy greeting, Robbie Ray looked up from stirring the spaghetti bolognaise they were having for lunch and did a double take. "What in Sam Heck are you wearing?" he exclaimed loudly and Lilly, startled, spun around and stopped short with her eyes wide and her mouth dropping as Miley cautiously took a few steps forward, convincing herself to stand up with confidence and not cower under two burning glares. Thankfully Jackson wasn't passed out on the couch otherwise he'd have something to say as well.

"Miley!" Lilly gasped out in shock.

Suddenly Miley felt hot and flustered in front of her best friend. The stomach she was showing made her feel self conscious and she shuffled in her black sequined sneakers, wanting to rewind time. _Dang it, Lilly_, she silently cursed, _stop making me sweat_.

"Miley Stewart?" her dad ordered and waved a spatula at her accusingly. "What are you wearing?" Even though he was talking at a heated pace, Miley didn't appear to register him as she slowly looked at what Lilly was wearing; simple jeans and a tee shirt yet so stunning. Heck, Miley was melting. When she eventually reached Lilly's eyes she felt guilty for staring at her body longingly.

"What do you think?" she nervously asked and bit her lip, aiming her question at Lilly but her dad got there first.

"What size are those pants!? Oh sweet niblets, you're joining a cult!"

"Dad!" Miley interrupted the soon to be tirade by holding up her hands. "I just … wanted a change is all. A new style. Broaden my horizon!" Even to her it was a pathetic excuse, but as she turned to look back at Lilly with a sinking heart the blonde's cheeks turned red when they locked eyes. Against her will, Miley felt a tiny hint of satisfaction. She'd stirred _some_ reaction.

"Miley Hope Stewart!" he full named her and raised a frying pan for effect. "Get up them stairs and get changed! You're showing too much skin! What in the name of Uncle Earl's derrière was wrong with your old clothes?" His eyes popped out at the checkered wristband.

"Erm …" Miley thumbed her shirt, desperately wanting to talk to _just_ Lilly. "Nothing was wrong with them, I just like these …" Since her pants were threatening to slip down again she hoisted them back up onto her hips. Steaming ahead, she asked, "What do you think Lilly?"

Composing herself, Lilly cleared her throat and said, motioning to Miley's profile as though needing to have something to do with her hands, "What was wrong with your old clothes?"

As Miley's face fell she hastened to rectify, "Not that you don't look good." She dropped Miley's gaze. "B-but why?"

"Because skaters aren't that bad," she smiled and recited her preplanned reply. What she didn't expect was for Lilly to let out an involuntary "EEP!" and stumble backwards. Not being able to prevent a giggle, Miley crossed her arms at the performance and forgot about her dad being there until he gave a loud Tennessee whistle and pointed to the stairs before demanding that she go change into something showing a little less skin. Apparently she wasn't allowed out of the house until he approved of the outfit she was wearing.

"You coming?" Miley walked over to Lilly and paused for a split second apprehensively before grabbing her hand and gently tugging her along, not failing to notice the reckless tingles erupt at her soft touch, trying to block them out for the sake of remaining calm and collected. It'd do no good if she lost battle with her inner restraint and pushed Lilly on the piano to have her way with her. If her dad was mad now he'd be scandalized then

Entering her room, Miley reluctantly released Lilly's smooth hand as she whipped around to start a sentence which got sucked back into her throat when she saw Lilly's eyes focusing on a lower part of body where her pants hung from her hips and her shirt rode up, enough to tease and taunt. Realizing she was caught, Lilly burned crimson and fiddled with the hem of her shirt in agitation, being strangely quiet.

Not sure whether this was a good or bad sign, Miley tried to calm the butterflies flapping in her stomach by taking a deep breath. Lilly was never quiet. Her personality was loud, boisterous and active. That was just one of the countless things Miley adored about her.

"Did I do it right?" Miley motioned to her outfit, her mouth dry. "The whole _skater_ look?"

"Y-yeah," Lilly stuttered, opening her mouth to say more before thinking again and abruptly sealing it closed. A nervous and quiet Lilly was an unnatural Lilly, Miley reflected. What was going through her fragile mind right now? It was so nerve wracking to stand in silence with the person you never had nothing to say to. But it wasn't Miley's turn to speak; the ball was in Lilly's court now.

"You look great …" Lilly sighed truthfully but with a tinge of something more in her tone. Fumbling with her shirt even more, she closed her eyes and reopened them after a brief pause to collect her words. "What happened to your old style? You were unique as Miley _and_ Hannah. You can wear the more edgy clothing better than I can, better than most people in fact but its not _you_. Miles, I just … really liked what you wore before," she admitted dejectedly and buried her hands deep in her jean pockets.

Remaining transfixed to her spot in her room, Miley mumbled almost incoherently, "I thought you'd like it …"

Head snapping up, Lilly regained new life at the revelation. "You did this for me?" she asked incredulously. Astonished and genuinely surprised, she surveyed Miley with a different look, a look Miley couldn't find the strength to decipher. "You changed your perfect style, you became a _skater_ chick… for me?" she repeated as though in disbelief.

Miley's charade came crashing down like broken glass shattering around her and left her vulnerable. As she mentally flicked through the pros and cons of revealing her secret, she settled for the truth. At last. Even though the thought was sending her dizzy, it was time to remove this weight from her shoulders. If anything Lilly had the right as her best friend to know. No more crazy schemes, no more insane plans … just words.

Nodding, Miley finally said, "Yes, I did it for you. I thought you'd like it."

"For me?" Lilly remained blank. "Why?"

"Because I thought you'd pay attention to me if I dressed a little more like the boys you were always crushing on. I wanted you to notice me in a different kind of light, not just as the best friend. Ok, it was stupid and foolish and I feel such an idiot but I … really like you and I was running out of excuses," she babbled anxiously, looking anywhere but her. "And I was scared that if I told you things would get all awkward and weird! Your friendship means everything to me, Lilly. You're my whole world! I mean that platonically... and a little romantically but mostly like a sister would!"

"Miley!" Lilly laughed and cut off her endless rambling. Walking closer, Lilly smiled at Miley's insecure attitude. "You didn't have to become a skater for me to notice you. It was your ol' Miley fashion that made me … fall for you. I don't want you to change for me, Miles! I love you just the way you are."

Speechless, Miley's mouth opened and closed like gormless fish. "All this time," she managed to whisper with a croak, "I've been trying to impress you and-"

"You already had my heart," Lilly grinned and patted her chest, looking down and patting a little to her right.

In despair, Miley moaned, "I feel so stupid!"

"Don't!" Lilly reassured her with a twinkle in her beautiful blue eyes. "It's the things you do that make me crazy for you. You're not the only goon oblivious! I didn't know you liked me until just now!"

Miley cringed softly. "Oblivious idiots?"

"Of course," Lilly beamed enthusiastically and then waved at all of Miley's new stuff. "You must have spent a fortune!"

"You're worth it," Miley sweetly stated and ran her shaking hands through her long curly hair in a mixture of relief and surprise.

"Stop buttering me up," Lilly teased lightly. "I'm already yours."

"Like girlfriends?" Miley exploded before she could stop herself and blushed, grimacing at her forwardness. She and Lilly had just admitted to liking each other, and here she was putting the cart ahead of the pony a split second later. However, she was more than excited at the prospect of Lilly reciprocating her one-sided affection; therefore she was entitled to rash outbursts. Being an idiot wasn't about to stop now just because her mission had been accomplished, if anything the craziness was about to ensue.

"Yes," Lilly clarified in her usual bold nature. "Girlfriends."

Two weeks later, Miley and Lilly were sorting through all of Miley's clothes to give away to charity, playfully teasing and flirting, enjoying their banter as they rooted through piles and piles of material.

"What about these?" Lilly asked and held up a pair of jeans for inspection.

Miley wrinkled her nose. "Those were the jeans I wore to Tracy's Barbeque."

"And?" Lilly pressed on impatiently and threw the jeans into a black bag. "You know that you're never going to wear them again."

Frowning, Miley got back to work before Lilly sneakily crept up behind her and hugged her from behind, wrapping her arms around her petite waist and giggling as Miley jumped. "Can I have a kiss now?" she pouted childishly and traced a pattern on Miley's ear. "I deserve some reward for helping you."

"Help is voluntary," Miley smirked and turned her head a little to nuzzle Lilly's cheek. "You're not supposed to get paid for it."

Sticking out her tongue, Lilly stubbornly let her go and folded her arms. "Fine."

Knowing she was fooling around, Miley spun around and grinned. "Come here, Lilly." As Lilly bounded forward happily, Miley gave her a quick peck on the lips with a little smile, holding her at arms length with a glimmer of pride at knowing she was all hers.

"Hmm your lip-gloss tastes nice." Lilly licked her lips contentedly as Miley toyed with a strand of her satiny blonde hair, relishing the therapeutic feel of it between her fingers. "One more kiss before we get back to work?"

"Just because you're mine," Miley flirted and gave her a much longer and firmer kiss on the lips, arms wrapping around her waist as Lilly's circled her neck in bliss. Tilting her head, Lilly refused to pull away as usual (she was more dominant) and probed her tongue into her girlfriends gradually opening mouth, the irremovable butterflies making Miley's head spin and knees buckle as Lilly worked her special magic. After pleasurably massaging her tongue, Lilly pulled back and smirked when Miley's eyes remained closed, her lips still slightly parted as if wanting more. Having fun, Lilly leaned over slowly and let their tongues duel again briefly before pulling her head back, even though she wanted nothing more than to carry on, but it was her nature to play and tease.

"I hate it when you do that." Miley rested her forehead against hers and breathed heavily.

"Just trying to keep you wanting more," Lilly said with a wink and walked over to the pile of messy clothes she was previously investigating and Miley watched her as though in a dreamy trance.

"Look what I've found!" Lilly exclaimed gleefully and held up Miley's baggy combat pants and midriff shirt from back when she tried to change her style to get Lilly's attention. "Miley what size _are_ these pants?"

Miley, a little embarrassed, shrugged her shoulders with a small smile, not believing how stupid she was for trying to change when Lilly had fallen for her back when she was plain Miley with her own style and personality. And even if her love wasn't reciprocated, Lilly wouldn't have become all homophobic; they'd still be best friends. Miley still thanked the great above for Lilly though; it was somewhat a miracle how happy she was being with her. So far their relationship was a secret but each hour they spent by each others side was another hour they became stronger as a couple. Pretty soon they were planning to tell their families and Oliver about their romance, but for now they were enjoying the secrecy. No doubt Robbie Ray would be a lot more wary about letting them spend all this time alone if he knew some of Miley's real intentions.

"Throw them away, Lil," Miley groaned. "Those clothes were a bad idea."

"I don't know." Lilly gave them a critical once over. "You looked pretty hot in them."

"You're only saying that because that shirt was too tight, part of my stomach was on display and my pants were falling down!"

"You had cute pink underwear on that day," Lilly smirked with a reminiscent gleam. "And you have a cute stomach. And cute curves. In fact, screw it, you have cute everything Miley Stewart!"

"Burn them," Miley playfully scolded.

Pouting, Lilly asked, "Won't you wear them again?" and held them up for persuasion along with her dazzling smile.

"You know I can't say no to you Lilly!" Miley cursed at her weakness.

"I'll have to remember that," Lilly winked and giggled at Miley's flustered expression. "Someday … but only if you put this outfit back on."

"No." Miley remained defiant and tossed more clothes in the now overflowing bag. "Nu-huh, Truscott." She could tell Lilly was exploiting the use of her irresistible eyes to get what she wanted and Miley crumbled, like she knew she would from the start. Dang, she was so whipped.

Marching over to her with mock anger, she snatched the clothes from Lilly's hand and rolled her eyes at the bright grin that grew on her girlfriends face. Stalking off into bathroom, Miley shouted over her shoulder, "You won't always get your own way!"

"We'll see." Lilly smiled long after the bathroom door had theatrically closed.

"Urgh, I look like a wannabe burnout," Miley complained and sniffed her shirt. "These even smell like smoke!"

"Shut up," Lilly swatted away her grumbling and admired the outfit, the same one she had been fantasizing about ever since she first saw her in it. "Hmm you look great."

"Can I get changed now?"

"No! I think you look cute, but I don't want you to wear stuff like this all of the time. Your own style just screams individuality." Lilly appraised knowingly and her eyes swept over Miley's form appreciably. "Pink underwear?" she grinned with one hand on hip and Miley cried, "Sweet Niblets!" and quickly hoisted up her baggy pants more firmly onto her hips, not letting go this time. "You like to embarrass me," Miley frowned and tried to pull down her shirt with her other hand. "I feel like such a dork!"

"You're kind of ruining the mood, Miles," Lilly teased and heeded her silent. "You are looking _so_ fine right now, and all I can hear is you whining in the background! Give me a break, Stewart; I want to gawp at you without your little commentary."

"Make sure my daddy doesn't hear you say that." Miley smiled shyly. "Knowing that I'm making you hot would just about give him a heart attack."

"I'm willing to take that risk …" Lilly made to engulf her in a tight hug and maybe more but Robbie Ray's unwanted voice called them both for dinner, emphasizing the _now_.

"Great. He's going to burn me alive for wearing this again." Miley entwined Lilly's fingers with her own and lead the way downstairs as her girlfriend stifled a laugh, automatically springing apart when they reached the living room.

Right on cue Jackson wolf whistled and Robbie Ray paused mid-way in serving his famous southern stew.

"Lilly dared me to wear it!" Miley pointed the blame as Lilly went to shuffle into a chair at the kitchen island with a hungry look in the eye, now for food since Mr. Stewart had ruined her other feeling in the bedroom by calling them for dinner. "Daddy, she corrupted me!" Miley defended in her best I'm-so-innocent voice.

"I haven't seen that much skater since I snuck into that all girls day at the local ramps!" Jackson found the need to add. "And even they weren't letting it all hang out."

"She has a cute stomach," Lilly offered as though the cuteness of Miley's abdomen solved everything. "If you've got it-"

"-flaunt it," Jackson finished with a nod but then looked appalled at the fact he completed that sentence. Hastily, he dived into his stew to save his masculinity as Miley slid into a stool beside Lilly and pulled her own plate toward her.

"I'm not even going to ask," Robbie Ray decided and sat down also, leaving his daughter be while she and Lilly shared a secret glance before digging in to their food.

Once dinner was over, Lilly had happily rested her hand on Miley's knee as they all spoke about the latest installment of family life. After Jackson had finished a very detailed explanation of a lung dissection at school, Robbie Ray turned to his only daughter. Even though it was an awkward subject he wanted them to have a very honest father/daughter relationship which meant attacking the boy issues with an open mind.

Miley sat back, enjoying having Lilly draw secret patterns on her leg, inconspicuously leaning closer to her.

"Miles? You're a sixteen year old girl with needs and hormones … and I think we ought to have a little chat about boys." Robbie Ray came straight to the point with no preliminary warning.

Choking on his chocolate cake, Jackson banged himself on the back until he was red in the face and hoarse. "The sun looks so pretty!" he exclaimed and vaguely waved to the deck where the moon was shining. "I bet this yummy chocolate cake tastes so-oo much better in the bright light!" Without waiting for any sort of reply he scurried away leaving Robbie Ray, a stricken Miley and her amused best friend alone.

"Daddy," she hissed under her breath and mimed for him to leave it.

"C'mon darlin', you're a mature girl now. It's about time we had this conversation. Heck, Lilly can help me out."

"No!" she yelped horrified and her face paled. "I had this talk with mom …"

"Not the birds and the bees talk, Miles! I just want to know what's happening in your life regarding boys and relationships and whatnot. I'm looking to be supportive." He remained clueless as Miley visibly shared a tortured look with her girlfriend, contemplating what to do.

"Tell him," Lilly urged in a careful whisper, squeezing her leg in comfort, as Robbie Ray looked on expectantly.

"Life is like a river …" Miley began, stalling for time. "It twists and turns in unexpected ways but at the end it always reaches the ocean … It may even have to make new paths because rocks and other crap are blocking its route but if you follow it and help it … when it reaches its goal it'll remain, um, clear … and not polluted or whatever."

Confused, Lilly and Robbie Ray both looked at her incredulously as though she were talking foreign.

"Don't you guys get symbolism!?" Miley persisted and slapped a hand to her head frustratingly. "I'm going to actually have to say it, aren't I?" she directed it at Lilly who still looked perplexed but nodded encouragingly.

"Daddy," she took a deep breath and gathered her strength. "Life is like a song-"

"Miley!" Lilly leapt up with her and stood by her side confidently, giving her that extra boost to carry on without a long winded explanation on why life was like various things.

"Ok," she sighed and looked at the ground, not wanting to see his expression when she told him the truth. "I like Lilly as more than friend, daddy, in fact we're kind of … dating and have been for two weeks now. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I was so afraid that you'd think I was …"

"Miles," her dad smiled gently and Lilly grabbed her hand with her own smile. "You are so strong baby girl, your momma would have been so proud of you." And with that proclaimed he hastened to walk over and give her a hug, whispering in her ear, "I already knew, Miles, I wanted you to tell me in your own time."

Gasping, Miley withdrew. "How?" she demanded.

He chuckled. "I see the looks you two give each when you think no one is watching. Honey, I'm a lot of things at my age but I not stupid." Leaning over he kissed the top of her head.

Clapping her hands together, Lilly beamed, "Now that we're all on the same page, let's get back to work. Come on lazy, we're going to get this done!" She grabbed Miley's hand and dragged her over to the stairs as she laughed and almost fell over her trailing combats.

Robbie Ray watched them go with a smile until he realized that they were truly dating and they were being left alone with each other.

"Miley Ray Stewart get changed out of those clothes right now!" He heard Lilly laugh and quickly added, "Into a baggy sweater and jeans!"

"Sure," was the reply he received, and not altogether reassured but putting an enormous amount of faith in Lilly, started to clear up and let them have their privacy. She _was_ sixteen after all.

"That was priceless," Lilly giggled and mimicked Miley's expression when her dad came out of the blue with wanting to talk about her love life. "I've never seen you so mortified."

"I've never been _more_ mortified." Miley shrugged with a smile and they both walked into the messy Hannah closet, clothes littering the floor and overflowing bags propped up around certain intervals.

"Promise me that no matter what we come to, or who we tell, we'll always put a hundred percent faith in each other to make it work," Lilly said suddenly serious. "If we have a problem … we talk it over."

"Agreed. I worked dang hard to get you; I ain't letting you go so easy." Miley smirked.

"Hmm, you know it turns me on when you talk in a southern drawl." Lilly quickly dodged out of the way as her best friend threw a pillow at her head, her cheeks tinged red.

"I'm getting changed," Miley marched into the bathroom, more conservative clothes in hand. "Stop starring at my butt!" she called knowingly over her shoulder as she walked out of the closet.

For the millionth time that day, Lilly laughed and shook her head, making a mental note to make sure Miley saved all of her skater clothes so she could remind her years in the future how devoted she was to gaining her affection, how love struck and naive she'd been to win her heart.

The past was the past, they were young and oblivious. They were living in the present, but they sure as heck were going to have a future. It was non-optional.

Walking out of the bathroom fully changed, Miley embraced Lilly with a happy hug and clung onto her tightly.

She never had any reason to change. Lilly fell in love with her just the way she was.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**I droned on a bit, sorry. I couldn't find a place to end it. **

**Hope you all enjoyed this piece of fluff, so please tell me what you thought :)**


End file.
